bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ōzora Ketsugō
:"A youthful laugh of grief and pain." - Kai, hitokado Ōzora Ketsugō (大空結合, Ketsugō Ōzora; literally "bound to heaven's firmament") is a Shinigami who has joined Byakkō's cause, serving under Saitō Tenmago. He's one of the strongest members, mainly in terms of zanjutsu and Kidō, as he was once the captain of the Kidō corps of the Gōtei 13. Appearance Personality Ōzora possess a child-like and undeveloped personality, usually being optimistic and friendly to anyone around him. In battle, he's cocky and very self-confident, taunting at his opponents for their failed efforts. Despite this, he has shown to b serious at critical points, such as during gatherings and when speaking to Saitō and other superiors. He holds great respect for Saitō, and often scoffs at opponents who want to cvhallenge him or think they can defeat him. Ōzora has a strange hobby, namely playing the flute. This is quote unusual for someone who's as short-tempered as him, but he claims that's its the only thing where he can find rest in. During his days as a captain, he was the one who would bring joy, something which annoyed several other captains, believing all captains within the Gotei 13 should be serious and calm. Another, mostly unseen facet of his personality is his cruelty. Only shown on several happenings in his past life, every time on a moment where his loved ones were severely hurt or even killed, Ōzora can be ruthless and very cruel to the ones who did that, torturing them with a strange, maniacal attitude. To the witnesses, however, he claims to have no memory of such things. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As a captain-level combatant, it is safe to assume Ōzora posses a high amount of spiritual power. Saitō has noted his spiritual power to be young and undeveloped, but he was still able to bring down several lieutenant-level opponents with his spiritual pressure alone. Saitō has admitted Ōzora's status as a prodigy will eventually allow him to surpass himself (Saitō), despite Saitō's own status as a prodigy. His spiritual power is a warm green, and he can use it strangely enough to easily convince or gain the trust of people. His spirtual pressure allows him to negate abilities, as shown when he overcame Byakkō's illusions for a split second. Unbeaten Kidō Master: As the former Kidō captain, Ōzora posses immense skill in the art of Kidō,even more so than Byakkō who's himself very skilled. He was able of conjuring spells no one had seen doing before, including a spell which knocked everyone in the room unconscious. With a flick of his finger, he was able to let a giant prison rose out of the ground, trapping four captains at once and leaving them unable to escape. He's also very proficient in casting forbidden spells, and can cast regular spells up to level #93 with minimal effort. He has shown great use of non-verbal Kidō, and was able to cut off a hollow's arm simply by blinking. It is stated that Ōzora's unusually strong proficiency with Kidō was the only reason he became a captain, even though he hadn't achieve his Bankai yet. Zanpakutō Karajuchū (日から受注, Heavenly Imperial Ascension) is the name of Ōzora's zanpakutō. In it's sealed form, it resembles a chinese Jian. This is quite unique for a zanpakutō,as most of them take the form of a a japanese type of blade. The handle is golden, with the tsuba resembling an upside-down, silver triangle. The hilt is black and decorated with chinese writings, meaning unknown. *'Shikai': The release command is "Erase" (消す, Kesu; literally "Obliterate") It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Shikai forms, which usually create some sort of massive sword or increase in power, Ōzora's Shikai actually shrinks his sword down to a wakizashi with a silver blade instead. The hilt also turns into a light-blue color. :Shikai Special Ability: Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai:' Not Yet Achieved